Our Little Secret
by weatheredtome
Summary: A trilogy of one shots, each one based on the events from; pre-first game, RE1, and Resident Evil 5. Rated M for slash. WeskerxChris
1. Our Little Secret,

WARNING! This story contains adult language, sexual themes, violence, and my favorite; slash! Slash is male on male entertainment, if this offends or displeases you, then click the back button now. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Resident Evil series nor its characters.

**A/N:** This takes place *before* the mission to the Arklay Mountains, in 1996 when the S.T.A.R.S. unit was first established.

Our Little Secret

.

..

…

The day had been a long one for Chris, mainly because he didn't want to be there. It wasn't because he recently joined S.T.A.R.S. and was the underdog; or that his crappy car just broke down (again), or even the fact that hadn't eaten all day. He just wanted to be alone with Wesker. He was always aware that he thought that Wesker was a very striking man, but he'd never think to rule it as a crush. I mean, he liked women, a lot. But there was something alluring about his captain that he quite figure out.

One night, they'd been at Jack's Bar as usual, almost stumbling drunk when Chris' car decided to die out on him. Wesker had offered him a ride home, which made Chris feel bad because they lived far from each other. But Wesker insisted. Chris remembered the ride to his apartment was rather quiet, despite Wesker's repeated attempts to start a conversation. All he remembered was that he started blushing, and then Wesker stroked his face. And then before he knew it, they were making out. He remembered the next day well, he was almost overcome by anxiety. He approached him later that day to talk about it. Chris couldn't believe his ears when Wesker told him that he had been in full control of himself, he didn't really know what to think about it at first.

It had been a few days since the night at the bar and Chris already wanted more. To the point it got on the captain's nerves, his exact words were _"You're starting to remind me of a horny teenage girl after her favorite boy band."_ Chris waited fifteen minutes for Wesker to finish talking to Chief Irons, he didn't mind of course, because he liked watching him interact with others at work. Mostly because he was starting to notice the difference in the way Wesker treated him from the rest.

"Ugh, I was beginning to think I'd never make it out alive." Wesker said as Chris joined his side.

He walked silently beside him.

"You've been quiet today. Are you feeling alright?" He looked over at him as they walked out the door, the sky was overcast and much too dark for five in the evening.

Chris nodded, trying his hardest not to give away his plan to look melancholy in order to see if the man would raise concern.

Wesker took one of his gloves off, and pressed it to Chris' forehead. "You don't have a fever…" he said as a drop of rain hit his hand. Wesker looked up, adjusting his sunglasses "Damn. We should hurry." His tone suggested he was a little irritated that they had to walk, his car's transmission suddenly got the sputters so he had to leave it at the shop over night.

It was pouring within five minutes, Chris' hair fell into his eyes, making it even harder for him to see. "Hey, Wesker, wait up!".

"Don't get lost, Chris." He lightly pushed him up front, his hand still lingering on his back.

"How much longer 'till we get to your house?" he asked, now walking backwards so he could face the captain. He made another failed attempt to pull his hair out of his face, suddenly annoyed with the fact that Wesker's hair hadn't so much as loosened.

"A few minutes." He said, and before he was able to warn Chris that it wasn't a smart idea to walk backwards when you're unable to see walking regularly, the young man backed into a wall.

Chris rubbed the back of his head and pouted, "I think I'm bleeding."

"Let me see-" he inwardly rolled his eyes and reached for his head.

Chris jumped onto him, kissing him roughly. He slid his tongue into the captain's mouth and he smiled when the other pressed him into the wall. Before long, Chris had to pull away for air.

Wesker entangled his fingers into the young man's hair, not even concerned if there were any passerby's watching them. The captain grinned, speaking as he nipped at the other's jaw line "You sly little bastard…"

He leaned his head against the wall, head still reeling from the lack of oxygen "Yeah…Sorry-" he lazily threw his hand in the direction that they'd been walking in, silently asking him to lead the way.

As soon as they entered Wesker's house, the man kissed him heatedly, pushing him against the door.

Chris timidly moaned his name, absentmindedly raking fingers across the man's drenched protect vest. He somehow managed to remove it, letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thud. He reached for his sunglasses next. It was safe to say Chris was more than a little curious to see what he hid underneath them, it had been bugging him since the first time he met him over four month ago. He lifted them off the man's face, pulling away slightly, causing the elder to open his eyes in question. He pouted slightly, they were simply a dull shade of green. They were beautiful to him nonetheless, but all this time he'd been thinking that the glasses harbored some terrible secret. In that moment, he felt silly when he realized the jade orbs stared intently into his deep blues. Wesker was smirking at him, obvious to what he'd been thinking.

He slowly peeled his vest and shirt away from his damp skin before recapturing Wesker's lips. Who lead the way up the stairs, their kiss not breaking even once. His bedroom was large, elegantly decorated, and unearthly tidy. The dark furniture was almost towering compared to the bed, which was king-sized and laden in a dark burgundy blanket set. The entire set had intricate designs on them, none of which Chris could make out because of the lack of light in the room. There were a few tall windows in the room; they were all covered by curtains of the same dark burgundy color as on the bed. As his eyes adjusted more, he noticed they stood next to a fireplace, Wesker pressed a modest button beside the mantle and the fire roared to life. He smiled as he kissed Chris' naked, strong shoulder while the young man struggled to remove his boots. He kicked his foot backwards, the boot loudly smacked against Wesker's escritoire*. He gulped slightly, looking back to his captain, who obviously heard it but didn't seem to so much as flinch. He figured out why when Wesker pressed their bodies together; he had become extremely stiff behind his leather pants. As Wesker began to remove them, Chris felt himself harden as he was caught into a trance from his captain's well-defined features flickering under the soft orange glow of the fire light. As soon as he was free from it, he hastily removed his pants as well. He was caught off guard a little when Wesker caressed his face, his thumb tenderly brushing against his chin, their face so close they almost touched. It made his body ache with desire and his head empty of all thoughts. Wesker planted a brief kiss of affection on his lips, snapping Chris out of his daze. He opened his eyes, unaware he'd ever closed them in the first place. He sat down with Wesker on the bed, his heart thumping at what felt like a thousand beats per second.

Wesker laid him on his back, he stuck two of his fingers into the young man's mouth. Smiling when Chris showed him that kissing wasn't the only thing his tongue was good for. After a moment, Wesker pulled them out and kissed him urgently, the said hand trailed down until he reached Chris' entrance. Upon the unexpected intrusion, Chris accidentally bit down on Wesker's tongue out of shock. The latter didn't seem to mind though as he deepened the kiss.

Chris jerked his head to the side, in desperate need of air. He panted heavily, Wesker trailed his kisses passed his jaw line, neck, and collarbone as he pumped his finger, causing the young man to moan his name "…Wesker..."

"…Chris?" the satisfaction was plain on his face when ever Chris said his name like that.

He swallowed nervously, taking firm hold of Wesker's erection.

The man smiled, leaning up enough so Chris' mouth could reach. Chris twirled his tongue around Wesker's head, making the man groan. He pushed himself down onto it as far as he was able, then found a pace he was comfortable with.

Wesker groaned louder, then held Chris' head still to say; "Don't bite me this time."

Chris felt Wesker insert another finger. He had to momentarily lock his jaw, making his discomfort obvious. When Chris regained his previous speed on Wesker's member, his teeth lightly brushed against it and in turn causing Wesker to force his fingers rougher into him. The captain inserted another one, making Chris groan, it was becoming much more uncomfortable to him. But the more uncomfortable he grew, the more he wanted. Wesker picked up on it quickly and abruptly removed his fingers. Chris let out a needy whimper, gripping tightly onto the blanket. Wesker positioned himself over Chris, kissing him gently. Chris grunted when Wesker pushed the tip of his head into him, who patiently inched in, knowing that despite the fact that it felt heavenly to him, Chris was going through a lot of agony. Chris swallowed hard, despite his mouth had already become dry. He jerked Wesker towards him, completely sheathing the man, Chris bit back a yelp when the shock of pain and fire mixed with the pleasure and fulfillment of the moment. Wesker groaned slightly, the friction from the speed almost made him want to fuck him silly. Instead, he calmly ran the bridge of his nose across Chris' jaw line, sliding his hand from the young man's cheek to his hair.

"I'm sorry." He kissed Chris' cheek.

Chris knew it was really Wesker's way of saying_ 'I'm sorry you're a moron and you hurt yourself with my gigantic cock'_. He took a deep breath before urging Wesker to finally begin. He started off slowly, quickly gaining speed as Chris' pain subsided. Beads of sweat formed on their faces and bodies, Chris bit down on his bottom lip again to keep from vocalizing the ecstasy caused by Wesker's erection constantly hitting his prostate. "Ngh –fuck!" Chris cursed to himself as he neared climax.

Wesker thrust harder and faster, eliciting Chris to scream his name. He dropped down on top of the young man, both were drenched with sweat and cum. Wesker pulled the covers down and rolled onto his back, casually throwing an arm around Chris when he joined his side.

"I love you." Chris' voice was barely audible as he lazily pulled the blankets over lower halves, exhaustedly resting his head and arm on Wesker's chest as he began to fall asleep.

"As do I, Chris." He smiled briefly before his facial features twisted in a mesh of mixed emotions._ 'Now I that I know…This will all end in ruins. I suggest you make the best of the next few years, Chris.' _He thought to himself as he nuzzled his face into Chris' chocolate brown hair _'We are much too different to stay this way and I will have to force you away from me. And eventually, you will despise everything about me; you'll even hate the air I breathe.' _He stroked his cheek, listening intently to the symphony of sounds that played around him; Chris' soft breathing, the patter of the rain hitting the windows, and the crackling of the fire '_I hope that somewhere in the back of your mind, you'll know that I truly do love you. I cannot see myself feel anything else. That is…other than remorse.'_

…

..

.

*An escritoire is a writing desk, often with a hinged flap that conceals drawers and pigeonholes. They're really cool and convenient. I used to have one at my old house. And yes, I felt very swanky using it.

This idea actually woke me up at three-thirty in the morning and wouldn't let me go back to sleep. Which is fine with me because I've got a new short story to add to my collection. Oh yeah, this is my first attempt at a non-comedic Chris and Wesker pairing (meaning it's not so great). Despite the fact that Wesker's the main antagonist of the series, I wanted to give him a softer heart for Chris to show a (total) different side to him. I need a cigarette. And as always, I appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Always and Forever,

WARNING! This story contains adult language, sexual themes, violence, and my favorite; slash! Slash is male on male entertainment, if this offends or displeases you, then click the back button now. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Resident Evil series nor its characters. 'Cause if I did, you'd end up with something like this. . .

A/N: This takes place during the first game….or was supposed to…I can't find the document so I'm just going to go ahead and post chapter 3 -_-'

.

. .

. . .

**- Always and Forever -**


	3. Until the Very End

WARNING! This story contains adult language, sexual themes, violence, and my favorite; slash! Slash is male on male entertainment, if this offends or displeases you, then click the back button now. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Resident Evil series nor its characters. 'Cause if I did, you'd end up with something like this. . .

.

. .

. . .

**- Until the Very End -**

"_Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."_

_. . ._

"_We'll never win like this, it's time to change tactics!"_

_. . ._

Chris ran aimlessly through the corridors, trying to put more distance between Wesker and himself. But the man was relentless, Chris turned around and unloaded six bullets on the man, he'd already expended seven more earlier. Wesker easily dodged them and thrust-punched him into the corner of the room. He hoped that Sheva was having an easier time dealing with Jill as he unsteadily rose to his feet.

Wesker grinned almost manically, seeing the way he was practically herding the BSAA operative like a sheep "What are you waiting for, Chris?"

Chris squeezed the trigger, the bullet missed him by less than an inch.

Wesker disappeared into a blur, and then reappeared in front of him "I think something's holding you back…A memory, perhaps?"

"Nothing could stop me from killing you." He glared, aiming his gun at Wesker's face.

Wesker pinned Chris against the wall, holding his right arm outward and grabbed a fist full of the BSAA member's hair. "Is that so?" he pressed his lips firmly to Chris', tossing his headset behind them.

He resisted by turning his head to the side. He felt Wesker's smooth, clean-shaven cheek move seductively against the rough stubble of his own.

"Whats the matter? It's just like old times, Chris."

He shakes his head, not wanting to give into his enemy "I was young then."

"_I love you."_

Wesker gently kissed his neck, working his way up passed his jaw line and brushed his lips against his.

"_As do I, Chris."_

Chris swallowed hard, fighting back tears as he whispered, "I wish I never met you."

"_Wesker…Will we stay like this forever? You won't leave me?"_

He smiled against his skin "You know damn well that's a lie. You despised drifting aimlessly in life to the point you were on the edge. You needed a purpose. You wanted to feel needed. I gave you all that and more."

"_I Promise you, Chris."_

He glared, then tightly closed his eyes as his chest felt tighter _'Kill me…just get it over with already.'_

"You know you have a free hand." Wesker slowly brushed his lips against the younger man's and glanced at his left hand. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

Chris looked down at his left hand and it was indeed free. He wrapped it around his ex-lover's throat and his grip was tight at first, but his will quickly dwindled away again. His head suddenly drowning him in the memories of bliss they once shared together.

Wesker smirked, taking off his sunglasses "Put some muscle into it." He kissed him again. This time more sensually, his tongue slid in between his captive's lips. His right hand moved to rest on Chris' bicep as he explored his mouth.

Chris closed his eyes, taking his grip off Wesker's throat. _'As much as I hate you…' _He thought to himself, and he did hate him. Just thinking of his betrayal to his friends, all the innocent people he carelessly murdered…but mostly, and as selfish as it sounded, him. He felt so much rage, but it seemed trivial to the crippling pain he put him through _'And even if you made my life into a living hell…'_ He fired the last bullet that remained in the chamber and pressed the clip release, then let the gun fall to the ground.

Wesker smiled into the kiss when he heard the clash of metal crashing into the stone floor. He cautiously freed Chris' arm, the younger pulled them together, rubbing their erections together. He pulled his gloves off to run his short nails across his exposed flesh. Chris' breath hitched, his head curling backward slightly. Wesker took advantage of the moment for seize his neck to suck and nip at it. Neither men caring if marks were left or not. Chris gritted his teeth, unzipping Wesker's shirt and tugged it and his trench coat off him. He let his finger's slip into his former Captain's waistband, whom was currently toying with the buttons on the younger's shirt. He grinned slyly "Watch this…If you can."

Wesker's body briefly blurred before his eyes, and in the next instant, the only thing that remained on Chris' upper body were his gloves. His pants were around his ankles, he blinked incredulously before removing his gloves. Seemingly, in one swift motion, Wesker's lower half became as nude as his top. He captured a right nipple with his teeth with bruising force, causing a guttural groan to escape Chris' lips. Wesker pushed his teasing further by twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger, all the while fondling him with his free hand.

Chris grabbed Wesker by the jaw and roughly yanked him into a crushing kiss. It was sloppy and desperate, filled with so much mixed emotion, it would've ruined a lesser man. His breath was ragged and slightly shaky as he spoke "Enough…with, the teasing."

Wesker ground himself against the younger's painfully hard length, and of course, he was also out of breath but managed to speak clearly "Then what is it you want?"

The friction from their erections rubbing against one another educed more sweet sounds from him, "Argh, fuck me."

"That's all I needed to hear." Wesker stated, pushing Chris up against the wall so the younger could wrap his legs around his waist.

He obliged, squeezing his legs slightly to keep the light shine of sweat on their bodies from causing him to slide down. He skillfully swirled his tongue around two of Wesker's fingers.

"Heh, you haven't -mm, lost your touch." Wesker slightly hissed and snatched his fingers back to hastily shove one into Chris' entrance.

Chris body tensed up upon the intrusion and shot a brief smirk at the other man "Heh, it's been a while."

Wesker mimicked Chris' smirk after adding another finger and grazing his teeth against Chris' throat.

The BSAA member was growing too impatient and eager for his own good. He slid out of Wesker's grip and onto his knees to take Wesker's length in whole.

Simultaneously his face and stomach twisted in a euphoric manner. He grabbed a handful of Chris' hair to urge him faster "Mmm… Chriiss." He inhaled sharply when Chris' teeth lightly grazed his shaft.

Soon afterwards, he tasted the salty pre-cum leaking into his throat. He pulled his head away, eliciting a half growl-half gasp from Wesker, of whom almost violently hiked Chris back up the wall and back into their previous position. He bit at his lower lip before allowing his tongue to delve back into Chris'. Without so much as a warning, he forcefully thrust his entirety into Chris' entrance.

Like the first time they'd had sex, Chris accidently bit down on his ex-Captain's tongue, the latter not paying much heed this time. Their tongues danced in an exotic display as a small amount of Wesker's blood seeped through the corners of their mouths. Wesker started his thrusting off slow, but firmly. This didn't last long due to Chris' impatient movements, and in turn, causing Wesker to grab his wrists and restrain them above their heads. He re-angled his thrusts and forced into him harder.

Chris felt what almost felt like hot electricity shoot up his spine "Ah, fuck!" he gasped before clenching his jaws and eyes shut. Paying sole attention to the sensation bursting through his body, this was the sort of thing Wesker would do to him that would absolutely drive him crazy. It even made go blind temporarily, almost every time. Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies, Chris' hands balled into tight fists, feeling the need to grasp something.

Wesker grinned, putting so much force into his thrusts that the wall behind them that the wall cracked.

_*Speaking of behinds, Chris is sure as hell gonna be sore tomorrow! Heh-heh, sorry, I just had to add my own commentary in there.*_

Much to the ex-S.T.A.R.S. Captain's amusement, Chris began incoherently mumbling "I… need…"

He ran the tip of his nose from Chris' neck to his chin, softly asking "What's that?"

Chris stifled a moan, practically throwing his head from side to side "I… need to, touch you…To feel you…more."

Wesker couldn't possibly be any more amused with his ex co-worker than he was now, he loved it when he was so enraptured in their 'love making'. He released his death-grip on Chris' wrists and turned to his neglected length. Pumping in time with his thrusts as he sped up, feeling Chris growing on edge.

He arched his head back, allowing Wesker to ensnare his neck again, his fingers touching every inch of toned muscle within reach. He felt his own muscles contract in his stomach while the former Captain's movement became erratic, he let an almost animalistic growl "-Ugh, Wesker-" he gripped the older man's hair just as his result of their lust exploded between them.

Wesker joined him soon afterwards, filling his ex with his seed, and hopefully lasting memories of a love's since past. Both men sunk limply to the dirty, old floor, exhausted and dry mouthed. He lifted his head from Chris' shoulder and reached into his coat pocket pulled out a handkerchief to wipe himself as clean as possible before passing the cloth over to Chris.

"Why… can't we be together?" his voice was barely audible, almost like thinking aloud. He looked up at Wesker, who was now redressing himself.

"What you and I want in life are very different. I came to terms with that almost twelve years ago." He said flatly, holding a hand out to help Chris to his feet.

Chris accepted it, but punched Wesker as hard as he was able. He mustered up the best glower he could and sourly stated. It was almost childish, in a way. "I still hate you."

"I can't say I didn't deserve that." Wesker said more to himself than Chris, who barely caught a hint of half-heartedness in his smirked. He shook his head, his eyes had to have been playing tricks on him. "Chris, you should go see how your partners doing before she starts comes up to find you."

'Oh shit!' he ran over to his earpiece "Sheva! Come in, Sheva!"

There was nothing but static for the first few agonizing seconds "Chris! Where the hell happened to you? I've been trying to contact you for the past thirty minutes!"

Without a second's hesitation, he ran towards the lower level, making a small mental note that Wesker missed his 'seven minute' deadline a while ago.

"Chris,"

He glanced back at him perplexed. Now is not the time for talking, they were supposed to be fighting again. Right?

"I meant what I said."

Chris turned around and ran downstairs to assist Sheva sustain Jill. That man was a Pandora's Box, if it had flesh, that is.

**EPILOGUE:**

He did it. He saved the world again, found his friend, and managed to keep up his whole façade. No one would ever have to suffer at the hands of Wesker, ever again. Chris turned from his friends, staring at the smoldering smoke escalating into the atmosphere. Yes, it was all over, everything that Albert Wesker was is gone. The man he cherished and loathed so much at the same time, a single tear rolled down his tired face… In some involuntary mourning of the hate and pain, the love and passion, that he would never feel again.

He gripped the side of the helicopter, the man could've easily killed him and Sheva, and yet, they were still alive. The BSAA operative's heart wrench as he tried to pull himself back together, but all his efforts proved to be pointless when his ex-lover's voice ghosted itself into his thoughts _"I see this is another thing we have in common; Stubbornness -the drive to fight until one of us is dead. I've already made my choice. What's yours, Chris?"_

"Are you alright?" Jill asked, almost feeling the need to get up and check on him.

Chris nodded, his back still facing them "Yeah…" he leaned his face against his arm before making it back to the center of the cabin, efficiently making it look like he was more exhausted than he was. He half-heartedly smiled. Wesker died, so that he would live. "We're going home."

. . .

. .

.

Hey, guys it took me a while, but it's done. I hope this sex scene's better than the other one, I worked really hard on it. And if not, I'm sorry, for some reason I 'm shy and find it hard to put my dirty thoughts into words. Oh yeah, about the whole Wesker saying "What you and I want in life are very different. I came to terms with that almost **twelve** years ago.", well in my mind, Chris joined the S.T.A.R.S. unit in 1996, two years before the game starts ^_^. Oh and don't get pissed just 'cus I changed Wesker's personality! I really seriously think he would've beat Chris and Sheva, so therefore, I think he held back. Plus I like the idea of the villain having a soft spot for the hero/heroine. Oh yeah, and the trite chapter names that I chose are suppose to be woven together into "Our little secret, always and forever until the very end". I felt like being corny ^_^

And to leave y'all on a funny note, my brother made up a new acronym for BSAA "Butt Sex Ass Assault". Isn't my brother hilarious?


End file.
